The Destruction of Mary Test's Treasures
Johnny, why did you, Zach and Irwin bring us back here?" asked Mary Test as the trio led her and her friends Pistol Pete, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard, Elmyra Duff, Robyn Starling and Melody back to the cave. "Wait and see." Irwin said giggling. The group entered the cave. Johnny Test stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Zach began to ask. "It is! Jimmy's statue!" Mary said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Jimmy Two-Shoes that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Johnny, Zach, Irwin!" Mary said hugging the trio "You're the best!" Mary let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Mary decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Jimmy, mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Mary's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Mary looked shocked as Hugh Test came into the cave, an angry look on his face. "Daddy!" Mary gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Hugh was Dukey, the dog looking down in guilt. "Mary, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Hugh said coming closer. He looked around at Mary's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore, but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I expect them to be obeyed." "But Daddy..." Hugh interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal boy from drowning or did you not?" "I had to!" protested Mary. "Mary, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Mary whined. "I don't care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Hugh who turned around. "You're more of a liar than Verminous Snaptrap! You don't even know Jimmy!" cried Mary. "I don't have to!" Hugh yelled turning towards Mary once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" Mary yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Hugh looked shocked at Mary's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Mary's declaration as well. Hugh was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal and a citizen of Miseryville, you're an immortal and a citizen of Porkbelly! Just think of what happened to your mother, your sister, her boyfriend, and her brothers, Lila, Susan, Gil, Buster, and Stitch!" Hugh: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Mary protested. For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Mary screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Mary bitterly. "Don't you understand, Mary? He's a citizen of Miseryville, you're a citizen of Porkbelly!" "I don't care!" Mary spat defiantly. This was the last straw for Hugh. He had enough of Mary's disobedience and defiance and his temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Mary! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Zach couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Jimmy, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Dukey gasped. "What did you say?" Hugh demanded. The rest of Mary's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you monster!" Pistol snapped. "You're ten times worse than my dad!" Gosalyn added. "You're not a very nice person!" Johnny added. "You have no heart at all!" Irwin yelled. "You big meanie!" Melody shouted also. "How could you be so cruel and heartless?" Robyn insulted Hugh. Dukey was nervous and Hugh was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Hugh shouted. "This has gone far enough! You, Mary, Johnny, and your friends are all banished from Andalasia for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Pistol, Gosalyn, Robyn, Melody and Elmyra gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Irwin pleaded. "We're too innocent too die!" Zach screamed. "But, Daddy," Mary said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mommy would! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Dukey, "And that goes for you, Dukey." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Dukey wailed as he began to cry hysterically. "And Dukey, if you're not gone by sunset, I will put you in the dog pound!" Hugh shouted. Dukey screamed and hid behind Mary, Gosalyn, Robyn, Elmyra, Pistol, Robyn, Melody, Johnny, Zach and Irwin. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Mary protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Elmyra screamed. Hugh: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! "So help me, Mary, I will get through to you! And if I have to do this to do so, then so be it!" Everyone else watching hid and for good reason. Hugh powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Mary looked shocked. "Daddy, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Mary cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Jimmy. As Mary looked on in horror, Hugh fired a blast at it. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Mary gasped in horror that Jimmy's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down with her arms covering her eyes. Mary cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures